Petalia
Petalia is my 3rd pup, do not use it without my agreement for the stories. Petalia is a puppy who deals with missions using logic and some problems like these. Personnality Petalia is a nice joker pup, she likes to make jokes to her friends and also likes to make jokes and surprises, she has a little foufou side and loves to make all her best friends laugh, she is kind, generous, brave, she is very loyal to Paw Patrol and also of optimistic nature, she always sees the good side of things and never despairs. She likes missions where there are mysteries to elucidate, she likes to draw and sing. Petalia knows how to express her ideas either by creating herself what she finds in drawing. She also has a great sense of logic and deduction that allows her to solve problems. she's a bit like Carlita, but she's not a daredevil like her, but Petalia loves adventures of all kinds, sometimes she surprises others when she says her thoughts or opinions she's hard to follow but they are now used to his foolish side Appearance Petalia is a German shepherd of black color with gray legs and 3 white spots on the back, the tail is also black except that the end is cream color, it has eyes of purple colors. She has a small bracelet on the right front paw that represents a rabbit, her collar is white with a light blue background Puptag with a magnifying glass image on an object with a pink question mark. Familly * mother with unknown name (will arrive later) * father with unknown name (will arrive later) * Cursey (twin brother) they are almost alike in their fur * cousins with unknown name (will arrive later) * a younger sister : Mirley (will arrive later) Bio Petalia was born the same day as her twin brother Cursey, together they shared the same games, she loves her little sister Mirley, who looks like their mother. She loved her father a lot and played a lot with him on Cursey and she was younger, but one day he was captured and taken to a zoo because he was often thought to be a wolf, that moment made him sad but that did not change it not optimistic even though she will think that perhaps she will not see him again, all she remembers is that he loved his family and, according to their mother, they met on a stormy night. the whole family lived at the foot of Jake's Mountain, when it was snowing, she loved to make snowmen with her brother. One day, when Cursey injured her shoulder, she discovered that she could heal him by putting his paw on the wound, now she uses this power on mission with Paw Patrol when there are wounded for them. heal and sow them. she met them while she was playing with her brother in the mountains, while Ryder and the puppies were on a mission to find lost mountaineers, she saw them when they met Jake to find out where they are, she offered them his help to find these mountaineers to sniff and find the track to be able to deduce what happened on their disappearance Ryder, very impressed by her abilities asked her if she and her brother wanted to join the team, they both agreed. they often visit their mother and Mirley, who admire them since they are both in the Paw Patrol and she would like to be part of it too but her brother says she is still too young to join the team. Stories where she appears those of today : * in production, will arrives my stories that I made : * to come up stories done by other fanon users: * 0_0 I do not really know in collaboration with them : * I'll see that, will be in production soon Stories by me like the front section, they are not there yet, I have not started yet but they will be coming soon * Paw Patrol/ Inside Out * Looking for Chase * The special Christmas of Chase and Dolgo (in production) * Pups and the Diamond Festival (in production) * Pups and the Disappearance of the Fox (in production) * * its Outfit and PupPack his PupPack contains a magnifying glass, a notebook to write his sense of logic about missions, a pen, plaster, a brush, powder and a meter to measure. her uniform is purple and pink, she wears a pink deduction helmet that has a small gold question mark on both sides, with the gray-colored badge on the front representing the logo of the Paw Patrol. PupPals Marshall: she gets on well with him and teases him sometimes about his fear of flying, but often they sometimes have fun together. Cursey: Petalia loves her twin brother and she often makes jokes and surprises to Cursey. They like to have fun together when they were young and now with the Paw Patrol Chase: she appreciates Chase, although she finds him a little too serious Zuma: she likes a lot (in friendship) the labrador retriever, and she often does sea rescues missions with him Rocky: Petalia appreciates Rocky, they often play Pup Pup Boogie and also have fun chasing each other, sometimes with Skye or Tundra. Carlita: when she met Carlita, she was a little surprised because she looks a bit like her personality. But she really liked it and the two female pups are now a duo of thunder. Carlita is a friend very close to Petalia Rubble: she sometimes plays with him and she often makes him fun tricks with his jokes Skye: she loves Skye and sometimes plays with her at Pup Pup Boogie, she teaches Petalia and Cursey how to do backflips without falling. she likes to share her ideas with Skye. Everest: Like Cursey, he only knew her by sight when she played with her brother at Jake's Mountain, and when she learned that Everest was also part of the Paw Patrol, Petalia started playing with her. Mirley: she gets on well with her little sister, with whom she likes to play. She often tells him that she is too young to enter Paw Patrol because Mirley wants to be with them too. Elsa: Petalia loves Chase's big sister and loves her snow power that can tickle her Penelope: She often helps her heal the wounded with her healing power that she uses with her paw when a member of the Paw Patrol is injured. Petalia also likes when Penelope sings. his fears * the fire * the apiphobia: its fear of bees * that his friends are sad * to get sick and having a cold His slogans # "a problem on the ground? I will deduct it" # "SURPRISE" # "Logic is my radius" # "I got you by surprise" # "when he has a problem on my way, my logic solves it" # "my healing power will heal you" His PupHouse her Puphouse is a small square shape, she is dark purple with her logo of her Puptag on the side, when she goes on a mission, her niche is transformed into a truck that looks like a mystery truck that contains an instrument of logic to the inside. Various and Anecdotes * she's been dreaming of becoming a Merpup since Skye told her about their adventures at Puplantis as well as the Merpups * her personality is almost similar to My Little Pony's Pinkie Pie: Friendship is magic, except that she does not organize a party * his favorite color is pink, but also pale pink * when she falls asleep, she sometimes becomes sleepwalking * she has the power to heal wounds * although she was born the same day as her twin brother Cursey, she is older than him by ten minutes * she likes to create things with objects that she finds or that can be reusable to illustrate her ideas, it's her little side eco-pup, which makes Rocky happy What Petalia likes : * the painting * sing * the dolphins * playing at Pup Pup Boogie * solve the mysteries with his logic * a make jokes * watch Apollo the super-pup with the other pups * tease Marshall about his fear of flying ------------------ * she does not like fire * she is afraid of bees since one of them stung her, it was a few months before she discovered her healing power * since she was very young, she has a lucky ball that her father gave her the day of her birth * she also has a pink stuffed rabbit that Cursey gave her when they were younger * in the wardrobe of her Puphouse she has a family picture with Mirley being a baby pup and with his father before he is taken to the Zoo * her closest friends are Anna, Carlita, Skye, Rocky, Marshall and Rubble * her two best friends she likes the most are Rocky and Anna * Petalia also became the Art Teacher at Adventure Bay PAW School. The Gallery from Petalia will be here soon the gallery Category:0280Gardenimia67's characters Category:Female Pup Category:Females Category:German Shepherds Category:Twins Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Pups Category:New Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Female protagonist